darkspellfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Valdeya-Lawrence (SadFire)
Name: Vincent Valdeya-Lawrence Gender: Male Age: 77 Element: Pyschic (Plant) Signature Spells: Not Everything Is As It Seems – Using his psychic energy, Vincent can manipulate how you perceive the things around you. However, someone of equal or higher level can resist it with relative ease. The weaker somebody is, and less in tune with their mind they are, the easier it is for Vincent to use it. Spring’s Masquerade – Vincent has worked on covering his body in the roots, bark, and leaves of nature, allowing his body to keep up with his mind. His mind is careful to use a technique similar to his other signature spell, however this is focused on an area, not a person. Everyone of a fairly close strength, or someone who is significantly weaker views Vincent, and hears him differently. Using this Vincent has managed to appear young, or even appear as a completely different person. Nature’s Cruel Impregnation – Using his skills with plant based magic, Vincent can impregnate somebody’s body with a seed, whether it be through consumption, sex, or directly into the bloodstream. Once a target is impregnated, Vincent gains a psychic link with the target, allowing him to sense the plant within them, and use his plant magic to grow it. When the time comes, Vincent will cause the plant to grow rapidly, into a crimson red tree, that erupts from their stomach. This tree produces one mysterious fruit that resembles an apple. To eat it would be to eat, and consume their soul and energy. It doesn’t make Vincent much stronger, but it allows him to stay awake. Not to mention he loves the taste. Someone with strong enough magical skills and some creativity can remove the seed. Starting Weapons: An enchanted whip, made of a vine like material. Vincent can manipulate the length of this whip as well as the flexibility. It can be as flaccid as a fern or as rigid as bark. Description: Vincent married into an incredibly wealthy family. Being originally a poor child, this was a difficult adaptation for Vincent. In order to cope with all the free time and money he had, he picked up a hobby. He chose to create the most beautiful landscapes. That being said, Vincent had an odd taste for what constitutes beauty. What he considers his greatest piece, grows through his house to this day. This piece is a crimson tree, wrapped in white vines. That tree was once his wife, and the vines were his children. He is a happy man. His appearance is that of a typical old man. Nearly bald from his aging, along with liver spots upon his body. He has stayed in marvelous shape, but his skin is still reminiscent of a hairless rat. He has a smile that could stop anyone, but it can’t stop much food. The only interesting characteristic are his eyes, which are a brown so dark that they almost appear to be one large pupil. However, this isn’t the appearance he uses in public. Whenever he heads out on the town, he appears to be a youthful man, anywhere from his mid twenties to early thirties. He has dark brown hair, contrasting with his tan skin. To anyone who doesn’t know better, Vincent is a young, athletic, tall man of pleasant intention and healthy sanity. Clothes: Vincent wears a pair of olive dress pants, along with a matching blazer. He has a long sleeve, button up shirt that is a dark black, matching his dress shoes. However, he does not have a tie, instead the top of his shirt is unbuttoned. Biography: Vincent was born into a house of poverty. He lived here, doing the best he could to help his family. He would use his psychic powers to try and steal from the weak. Not the traditional thievery, but rather trickery, and manipulation. This was until he saw an escape from this life. One day, while he was trying to sell some herbs in the market district, he saw a young woman, clearly wealthy and single. Vincent, like many men, used this as a reason to court her, and be integrated into the Lawrence family. Unlike most men, he chose to have his last name hyphenated. He was more proud of this family, than his own. If only they knew he used his psychic abilities to falsify his wife’s feelings for him. Normally he could never influence somebody for such a prolonged period of time, let alone a member of the Lawrence family, who are known for their ability to inherit the divine element of Prophacia. However, much like the Glass family, she did not inherit the trait and was exiled out of the main family line. The ‘true’ Lawrence birth line was known to be incredibly egotistical. My newfound wife was disgusted by this, and thus cut off all contact with them. What a perfect scenario for my artwork. Time passed as we grew old together. She was even beneficial more so than for her wealth, but also she served as constant practice for my psychic powers. That is until the spell finally snapped. This certainly expedited my plans. Now that she lays soulless, but alive in another form, her fruit of life consumed, I must seek new pray. This fruit, is known less so for its flavor, but more so for its ability to prolong one’s ability to stay awake for weeks at a time. Needless to say, at this age, I can not risk slipping away into a peaceful sleep. I would hate to oversleep and never draw another breath. It would be quite the shame that I would not be able to taste that great fruit again, or finish my collection. Category:Characters